


After the Fact

by NLRummi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Episode: First Date, F/M, Fill-in-the-Blank, Freudian Slip, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NLRummi/pseuds/NLRummi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow fails to notice something until it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Fact

**Author's Note:**

> Willow POV during the Season 7 episode "First Date"

* * *

"Why does everybody think I'm still in love with Spike?"

Strange how it's only later that certain things register in your mind. I've often prided myself on being the, you know, observant brainy one. But sometimes, sad to say, it's the smack-you-over-the-head details that really fly right past me. By the time I realized what it was about Buffy's question that was nagging at me, Xander had come in, all excited about his date, and Giles had returned from the mall with the newest SITs. 

"Wait a minute," I finally said. "What do you mean ' _still_ '?"

But Buffy had already gone upstairs.

 

**The end.**


End file.
